Recollection
by nanoko857
Summary: At the sight of a reddish-brown-haired girl, Rei's memories began to flood back into him. One shot.


**Another one shot, this time about Rei and how I imagine his past.**

* * *

Amuro was walking in Beika park, taking in the fresh air and forgetting about all his problems.

He took a deep breath, ready to breathe out until he felt something tap his foot.

"Hm?" He looked down, picking up the object. It was a soccer ball.

Amuro peered over, noticing some kids. He smiled, seeing it was Conan and his friends.

"Conan! Why'd you have to kick the ball so hard?!" Genta frustratingly said.

"It's not my fault…" He meekly defended.

Amuro was amused by the exchange, walking forward to give them the ball, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the next child talking.

Haibara smirked. "Edogawa-kun's right. It's not his fault he has the compulsive need to be a showoff."

"Oi, oi."

She waved her hand. "I'll go get it."

Amuro hid behind a tree, eyes wide, watching her. ' _She looks just like...'_

Distant memories began to take over his mind.

* * *

"Rei-kun." A woman scolded the 6-year-old Amuro. "Did you get into a fight?"

Rei stared at floor, looking upset.

"Now now, Elena." Her husband came up to her, holding their sleeping toddler in his arms. "Boys will be boys, right?" He winked at Rei.

"You're being too lenient, Atsushi!" She said, beginning to scold him as well.

"I'll go put Akemi to bed." He said, avoiding her wrath.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Elena went to go answer it.

"Is Rei here?" A young man asked, looking inside.

Rei excitedly looked up, recognizing his voice. He ran up to him, hugging his legs. "Nii-san!"

"Ara, what happened to you?" He looked at him worryingly.

Elena ruffled Rei's hair. "Looks like he got into a scuffle with the neighbor kids."

"Is that so." The man crossed his arms. "Well, boys will be boys!"

"I told you~" Atsushi happily sang from the other room.

The man chuckled, taking Rei's hand. "Come on, let's go home." He said, giving him a kind smile.

Rei held his hand, heading home.

He wasn't Rei's real brother, but he took care of him like a real one after his parents died. Yes, this was his family...

His brother was always kind and caring to him, but one thing he always said bugged him.

"I told you to be careful around the Miyanos, didn't I?" He said as they walked away.

Why was his brother so wary of them? Weren't they friends? They seemed like a nice family, one Rei had always dreamed of having himself.

His brother also told him to never mention his job around them...

Rei recalled some time ago when he was playing around in his brother's room, he found a policeman's badge. ' _Takahashi Hayate...'_ It bore his brother's name, along with a photo of him. A young man with strong yet kind eyes.

There were many questions encircling Rei's mind, but he knew his brother would just dodge them.

He simply sighed in response.

They took a sharp turn, arriving at their apartment.

Hayate pat Rei's head. "I'm sorry, I hope you understand…"

After seeing the look in his eyes, all thoughts of doubt fled him.

His brother was a very strong and respectable person. Rei wished that one day he could grow up to be like him as well. He jumped on his fluffy bed, gently falling asleep.

' _Just like Hayate nii-san...'_

* * *

 **5 years later…**

Rei had gotten into another fight with the neighbor kids. They were making fun of him, and he wasn't having it. Of course, he got hurt and went to get patched up by Elena.

"I told you not to do that, didn't I? Fighting, of all things…"

"But-"

"The next time you get hurt I won't be able to treat you. "

Rei looked up at her, teary-eyed and worried.

"Since I'm going to a far away place…"

Those last words he heard from her struck him hard.

"Bye Bye, Rei-Kun..."

He never saw Elena or Atsushi again, and it wouldn't be until 13 years later that he saw Akemi.

* * *

 **13 years later…**

The now 24-year-old Furuya Rei graduated from the police academy at the top of his class, making a good friend along the way.

He was working for the Secret Police as Hayate's subordinate. They were working on infiltrating a crime syndicate. He was excited to work with his big brother, or 'Takahashi-san' around work. They would be partners, bringing down the bad guys.

It's as simple as that, right?

.

.

.

"Bourbon." Hayate, now known as Scotch, called out to him. "This is a new member. He also recently received a codename."

A man with long hair and eye bags came up to him, nodding with his hands in his pockets. "Rye." He introduced himself with a monotonous voice.

He nodded back. Bourbon kept a close eye on Rye. There was just something about him that didn't feel right...

Just as Rye went into the organization as 'Moroboshi Dai', Bourbon went in under his new name, 'Amuro Tooru'.

.

.

.

"Did you know?" Hayate said to Rei, the two in the car together. "Rye is in a relationship with Akemi Miyano."

Upon hearing that name, Rei looked up in astonishment. "Akemi… Miyano?"

"You remember her, right? She was just a little girl when you met her."

He couldn't believe his ears. After so long, was he going to be reunited with the Miyanos? But if they're connected to the Organization, does that mean they're...

"And her parents?" Rei didn't hesitate to ask, particularly referring to the mother.

"Oh, them." Hayate gave a somewhat solemn look. "They were both researchers working for the Organization, that is, until they died in an accident…" He gave an apologetic look, knowing how much Rei looked up to Elena as a motherly figure.

Rei looked down, holding his hands together. "I see…"

"Their daughter is amazing, though." Hayate didn't look at Amuro, not wanting to see his sorrowful face.

"Akemi was able to live a more normal life, under supervision of course. She's pretty low ranked, not having a codename and all…"

Rei looked out the window. "Mm."

Hayate continued speaking. "Her little sister, on the other hand, went to school in America. I heard she's a real genius, raised by the Organization. She just returned to Japan and is pretty high up in the ranks. At the age of thirteen, she's already taking up her parent's research project."

Rei stared at Hayate in absolute awe. "Sister?" The Miyanos had another child… "What's her name?" He said in a half-caring voice, but inside his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Sherry." Hayate said, amused by lines forming in Rei's forehead. He knew that's not what he meant.

He wanted to know her real name, not the one those monsters branded her as. The one her loving parents gave her to cherish.

"Miyano Shiho." Hayate added. "Is her real name, though."

Rei clasped his hands even tighter, closing his eyes. ' _Shiho...'_

"You probably won't meet her, though." Hayate clarified. "Since she's in a different division."

He didn't see it, but he knew that Rei's look of disappointment was back on his face.

It was after that that Rei's suspicion of Rye became deeper.

Rye seemed unusually interested in meeting Shiho. If mentioned, Bourbon would call her Sherry, but in his mind, she would always be Shiho. Just like Scotch would always be Hayate. Hell's Angel would always be Elena. The Mad Scientist, Atsushi.

Just like Hayate said, Rye and him were in a different divisions from Shiho, so why meet her? Was he just wanting to meet his girlfriend's little sister? Or was there more…

Scotch and Rye seemed close, though not as close as him and Bourbon. Almost like partners, and Rei didn't like that one bit.

' _Could Rye also be like us?'_

* * *

 **1 year later…**

Blood splatters everywhere, Hayate just laid there. Rei clenched his fists hard, gritting his teeth. He glared at Rye, with eyes of pure hatred and resentment.

This can't be real…

Rye stood there, looking as emotionless as ever, not a single sign of remorse shown. Not to Rei, anyway.

' _Don't you even care?!'_

.

.

.

Rei went back to his apartment, alone. He was finally able to escape 'Bourbon', even for just a little bit.

Carelessly throwing his keys on the table, he just wanted to go to sleep, but stopped in front of his bedroom. He hugged himself tightly, digging his nails into his arms.

Rei was now kneeled down on the floor. The tears wouldn't stop.

' _This wasn't supposed to happen...'_

* * *

 **2 years later…**

Rye was outed as the spy, Akai Shuichi. As Rei suspected, he was a snoop from the FBI. He's a formidable opponent, dubbed the 'Silver Bullet' by the Boss.

Amuro managed to keep his identity as Furuya Rei safe, still trusted by the Organization.

Life went on, and his hatred for Akai and sorrow for Hayate stayed etched in his heart.

* * *

Miyano Akemi was killed, and he knew why. With a careful person like the Boss, any compromises couldn't be made, and Akemi's relationship with Akai Shuichi was just too much of a threat.

A few months later, news got out that Akai Shuichi was dead. Rei couldn't believe his ears.

He was convinced that the only person able to kill that man was him.

He set up a plan with Vermouth, the Boss' favorite. He needed to investigate for himself.

.

.

.

Bourbon was soon dispatched with a new mission: To find and capture the traitor Sherry, dead or alive.

"Sherry?" Bourbon asked, looking at her file.

"Yeah." Gin let out a puff of smoke. "She betrayed us after her sister died and escaped." He chuckled. "As expected of siblings, they're both nothing but fools…"

Rei took every ounce of strength he had not to beat him right then and there.

* * *

Infiltrate the Mouri Detective Agency. This was his mission, where he got _much_ more than he bargained for.

Wataru Date was dead, Akai Shuichi was alive, and it looks like a new player has been added to the game.

He managed to find Shiho on the Bell Tree Express, setting forth the next step in his plan.

To keep her alive...

It's as simple as that, right?

.

.

.

He felt like he had betrayed the Miyanos, to let her die like that.

Rei had heard the rumors about Shiho, cold and emotionless like the rest of them...

No, she wasn't like them. He wouldn't believe it.

* * *

Amuro clenched his fist. ' _I let her die, just like how Akai let him...'_

He held the soccer ball close to his chest. ' _No, I'm not like that man.'_ He reassured himself.

Amuro looked over at Haibara, who was still searching for the ball. He walked up to her.

"Here." He said standing behind her, making her jump in surprise.

Realizing who it was, she desperately tried to conceal her face and distinctive hair, which Amuro took as simple shyness.

He kneeled down, handing the ball to her. "It's yours, isn't it?"

Hesitantly taking the ball, she quickly left.

Amuro gently smiled at the mumbled "Thanks" he could hear from her, looking at her as she sped away.

' _It couldn't be, right?'_

Life went on. His hatred for Akai, sorrow for Hayate, and regret for Shiho stayed etched in his heart.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)**

 **I usually like to stay as close to the story as possible. It wasn't said if Amuro knew about Shiho before infiltrating the organization, but I decided to go with it. I also decided to make Scotch his caretaker/guardian and named him Takahashi Hayate.**


End file.
